The internal combustion engine is an engine where the combustion of a fuel occurs with an oxidizer in a combustion chamber that is an integral part of the working fluid flow circuit. In an internal combustion engine the expansion of the high-temperature and high-pressure gases produced by combustion apply direct force to some component of the engine, typically a piston. This force moves the component over a distance, transforming chemical energy into useful mechanical energy.
In one aspect, embodiments disclosed herein relate to an engine having an engine shaft configured to rotate and cause one or more pistons to reciprocate within a cylinder chamber along an axis, each piston having a first piston part and piston stem to move in unison with or separately from a second piston part to define piston strokes for different thermal functions of the engine. The engine further includes a piston lever having a first end coupled to a movable fulcrum point and a second end coupled at a copy point to the piston stem, an actuation mechanism configured to move the piston lever and thereby the copy point, and a guide apparatus configured to dictate movement of the copy point in a direction substantially parallel to the cylinder axis.